


The Farro Bros' Sweets and Treats

by ayyyylmaodino



Category: Paramore
Genre: Gay, Josh Farro - Freeform, M/M, Paramore (Band), Tayley, Taylor York - Freeform, Zac Farro - Freeform, ZacxTaylor, Zaylor - Freeform, hayley williams - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyyylmaodino/pseuds/ayyyylmaodino
Summary: Where Josh and Zac Farro own a candy shoppe and Taylor York is a huge celebrity and decides to stumble in the little shoppe... Who knew that could be such a big impact?





	1. The Sweet Introduction

It was raining outside in the town Franklin, Tennessee. Josh was in the back in the storage room, handling the boxes of candy while Zac was on cashier duty. He and Josh were in bubblegum pink buttoned tops and visors with white pants and a sapphire apron and bow around their necks. The shoppe was almost completely filled with pink, with the exception of the candies on the shelves. Not too long after, a woman walks inside.

"Hello and welcome to The Farro Bros' Sweets and Treats, how may I help you?" Zac says sweetly.

"Um, yes, hi. I would like three medium bags of jelly beans, skittles and bubblegum balls please." The woman responds.

Zac immediately strolled over to grab the cute baby blue colored baggies and put the assorted candies the nice woman has requested to purchase.

"Here you go, that'll be ten dollars and fifty cents." Zac says as he hands the lady her candies. She blushes as she hands the money in exchange for the candy baggies. "Thank you and come again soon!" Zac waves.

"Oh trust me, I will." She grins as she gives him a slip of paper. She exits and Zac glances down at the paper and blushes. The lady has written her name and number on the paper.

Kate  
(xxx)-xxx-xxxx  
~Call me~ ;)

Josh looks over Zac's shoulder and snatched the paper out of Zac's hand. "HEY! DUDE, GIVE IT BACK!" Zac screams. "Hey dude, it looks like you got a ~girlfriend~." Josh mocks him.

"She just gave me her number, that's all...it's not even a big deal..." Zac grumbles. Josh slips in the pocket of his apron and tells him 'good luck with her' as he heads back in the storage room. While it's quiet, Zac thumps his fingers against the counters in boredom. Then, he suddenly thinks about Kate, a brunette who rocks a gray pantsuit and looks great. She was beautiful. But yet, he's never had a girlfriend before. Hell, he hasn't even had his first kiss yet and he's 21! _What am I gonna say, I never did this before... I could probably ask Josh for help after our shift is over..._ He thought to himself. Today was one of those days when the shop was almost empty because of the rain. Because of this, Zac pops out his phone and checks his Twitter. He's on there for what feels like hours, until he hears the bell ring. As soon as he looks up, he sees Taylor York and his girlfriend Hayley Williams. The Taylor York and Hayley Williams. Zac's face has gone full on red. He knew this man was handsome but he didn't know he was this handsome. Sure Hayley was hot as fuck, but Jesus...

"Uh, hello a-and welcome t-to The Farro Bros' S-sweets and Treats, how may I-I help you?" Zac mentally cursed himself for stuttering. "Hi, we would like two large bags of cotton candy and two kings sized Kit Kat's please?" Hayley spoke up, mainly because Taylor was too busy staring at the beautiful store to order.

"Your store is so pretty, it's mesmerizing." Taylor speaks up.  
"T-thank you, we try." Zac giggles. And let's just say Taylor had rumble in his stomach from the cuteness.

"I'll have your Kit Kat's out in a bit, they're in the freezer in the back. Hey Josh, pass me two Kit Kat's!" Zac yelled. Josh walks out the room and sees Hayley and Taylor and hands them their Kit Kat's and went back it the storage room as if they weren't popular at all.

Shortly afterward, Zac started up the cotton candy machine and began to make the sweet and fluffy cotton that dissolves in your mouth. The pink and blue cotton swirls around each other and out came both of the sticks with the cloud looking substance and handed it to the couple. They paid for the candy.

"Thank you and come again!" Zac waved goodbye. It was apart of his job, he was supposed to say that but he only wanted Taylor to come back for some reason. His ears and cheeks grew warm thinking about him. It's probably just hot in here or I got sick, He thought to himself. "It's almost closing time!" Josh yelled.

Later, Zac and Josh arrived home after a nice warm shower and went to their rooms. Zac got back on Twitter in his bed, and he saw a notification from Taylor's acc, posting about the shoppe.

@itstayloryall

@yelyahwilliams and I went to @farrossweetshoppe to get some and candy and I was definitely not disappointed, maybe I'll go again tomorrow... :)

16 July 2017 at 6:30

@farrossweetshoppe and @zacfarro liked @itstayloryall's post

Zac soon had grown tired after he liked the post, and thus he fell asleep.

~Dream~  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Zac lead Taylor to his bedroom and they sat down on the bed. They had a long conversation about tacos vs burritos and cake vs pie. Not too long after, they started making out. They took each other's shirts off and began to touch one another. A few minutes later, Taylor's hand began to lower down  Zac's chest slowly, teasing the hell out of him and making the lower region of his stomach aching. His dick was already half hard. Zac whined. Taylor slowly unbuckle his pants and-_

Zac shot up from the dream. He immediately felt his underwear being wet. "Shit!" He mumbled. His dick was hella hard. _I didn't even know I was gay. Well maybe I'm not and it was just a fluke, yeah that's it_ , he thought. _But it can't be a fluke, I can't be gay. What if Josh doesn't accept me and wants me to leave the house, or worse, give up the candy shop... I can't tell him! I'll just ignore the feelings, they should go away eventually. But I'll have to do something about the, um...problem downstairs..._ Zac begins to touch himself. He bites he lip to cover up the moans and as he fails drastically on trying not to think about Taylor until he ends up falling asleep with his hand on his crotch.


	2. The Bittersweet Tradegy Pt.1

**BEEP BEEP!** The alarm went off and Zac shot up. "Ugh," He says as he gets up. "I really need a shower..." Zac looks down at his pants. Quickly, he ran to the bathroom and got undressed. He hopped in and began to shower. As he was washing his hair, he thought about Taylor's tweet and he froze in fear. _I can't go in today...Taylor's gonna be there and I'm gonna blush and stutter and look stupid..._ He thought as shampoo was dripping down to his eye. "SHIT!" He screeched. He rubbed it profusely until his eye stopped burning and he finished his shower.

After getting ready, he and Josh began driving. Zac was looking out his window, looking stressed out. He usually talks his ass off, annoying Josh when he wants to listen to the radio, but today was obviously not one of those days... "Hey bud, what's wrong? And don't tell me there isn't because I know you too damn well for that bullshit." Josh spoke. _Uh, what do I say, I can't just say 'Oh hey bro, it's not much, I'm just totally gay and have a crush on a celebrity that probably doesn't even remember my first name!'_

"I'm just confused...that's all." He replied.

"Well it's not over nothing, you can talk to me, I'm your brother for Christ's sake. Don't forget that." Josh was really concerned and Zac could see that on his face. He didn't want to worry him, but at the same time, he didn't want to disappoint him.

"I'm just confused on why I haven't dated anyone or gotten my first kiss yet...it's really bothering me I guess. I didn't think it would affect me this much." Although that wasn't exactly the truth, it wasn't a lie either. His brother has gotten so many girlfriends and he hasn't.  Sure he was pretty chubby, but he didn't think he was that ugly. Maybe Josh is the better looking brother after all...

"Hey, don't think like that. Remember the girl you met, Kate? She seemed to like you a lot. She'd like to be your girlfriend assuming from what the paper said." Josh argued.

"I thought she was cute, but I don't like her like I do- Nevermind, forget I said anything..." Zac said. He. Fucked. Up.

"No, I wanna hear. I'm curious. Plus I wouldn't hate you over whoever you date, she'd be your choice anyway." Zac shuddered. _'She'd...' Of course he'd say 'she'd'. I don't think I'm attracted to any girls. The only person I find attractive is Taylor. But unfortunately, he's not a she. Not that he wants be one anytime soon anyway._

"Oh no wait, lemme guess. Hayley Williams. DUDE, NO WAY! You do realize she's happily committed in her relationship with Taylor York, right?

Zac's face reddened deeply at just the mention of the boy. He was head over heels in love with this boy. His beautiful scruffy face, with gorgeous curls tucked under his beanie and his delicious looking chubby body. Zac was falling too fast. But yet when he mentioned Hayley, he felt angry and threatened. He was filled with jealousy that tugged at his heart strings.

"Hello!? Earth to Zac?" Josh yelled. Zac snapped out of his daydream. "Do you like Hayley or is it someone else? Actually scratch that question, we're here. Don't think I won't interrogate you after work." Josh threatened.

 _That was way too close. I'll make up an excuse later..._ Zac thought. The work day was pretty busy and Zac wasn't gonna say he wasn't going collapse when he damn well knew he was near to it.

When they were about to close, Taylor walked inside the shoppe. He looked terrible, (well Zac still found him looking stunning, but he looked like something bad happened to him). Instead of greeting him like he was supposed to and not getting in his personal business, he looked at the pain in his eyes and asked what was bothering him. Taylor tried to hold back his tears but he couldn't. He stood there and cried. Zac immediately took off his apron and came from behind the counter to comfort him, not giving a shit about his reddened face.

"Hey, hey, don't cry. You don't have to tell me if you feel uncomfortable. If you need to cool down a bit, I can get you something to snack on and you don't have to pay for it. It's on me." Zac got up to get him a king sized Kit Kat and some cookies with a bottle of water. When Zac came back, Taylor looked up at him with the saddest, red tinted eyes. It tore Zac's heart apart just seeing him like this. As he found a booth for them to sit at, he sat the sweets down and they both sat down next to each other. He didn't care that his shift was almost over, he needed to make Taylor feel better.

"I... Um, Hayley and I... We broke up." He spoke quietly. Zac was shocked.

"But you guys were the perfect couple..." Zac felt so bad for Taylor but at the same time, he was kinda glad they broke up. It would probably give him a chance to get with him. But he shouldn't think so selfishly.

"I know, I don't know what I did wrong. Yesterday, we were so close, well at least it felt like we were. Then today, she didn't feel that I was the one... It sucks because... I-" Taylor sobbed. Taylor didn't know what happened between him and Hayley. Did he really fuck up that bad with her? He doesn't remember the last thing he did wrong to her. What makes matters worse, he was gonna ask her to marry him. Just thinking about it makes him feel even worse. He felt so depressed. Zac rubbed up and down on his back, hoping that will put him at ease.

"I was gonna...propose to her..." Taylor said hoarsely. Zac looked into his eyes.

"Were you really?" He cursed himself for sounding hurt. "I'm so, so,  so, so sorry." What he didn't expect was Taylor to hug him and man did he hug him tight. Zac his whole face turn red, but he hugged back.

"Thank you," Taylor muffled him Zac's shirt. "Thank you so much, you're the best."

"I'm really not..." Zac responds. "I just saw you were upset and I wanted to help. I couldn't stand to see you cry..." He continued. Taylor unlatched his arms from Zac and put a hand on his shoulder.

"And that's what makes you the best. I should go, it's past closing and I know you have to help your brother with locking up the shop." Taylor says. He was right, Zac did need to help out. "I suppose I'll come back tomorrow, see you then?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, until tomorrow." Zac giggles.

As Taylor walks out, he looks back at Zac and waves with a small smile. Zac waves back. As soon as he walks out, he starts to blush. _He's cute, really cute..._ Taylor thought. _Too bad he's not gay._

Zac and Josh finished locking up the shop and headed home. When Zac changed into his pajamas, he laid in the bed, not being able to shake off today's events. Sure it hurt him a lot to see Taylor being hurt, but he was just glad that terrible Hayley was out of his life. _Is Taylor even gay, most likely not. He had a girlfriend for Christ's sake. That means he's attracted to girls only. Even if he was gay, he wouldn't be in love with some fat pig like me. Oh who am I kidding, I'll never get with him..._ To take his mind off of his disappointment, Zac decided to check Twitter and checks Hayley's page. She hasn't posted since Valentine's Day....but it's a picture of her and Taylor kissing. He was disgusted, seeing this made his stomach churn and his vision became cloudy. He was crying. He closed out Twitter, shut off his phone, and cried himself to sleep, knowing that he'll never get a chance at being Taylor's boyfriend.


	3. The Bittersweet Tragedy Pt. 2

Taylor woke up. It was already 4:30 PM. Jesus, I shouldn't have tried to pull an all-nighter, but I really wanted to finish my book and play some video games. He thought as he looked over, but to his surprise, Hayley wasn't there. "Hayley?" He called out. No answer. This time he yelled louder. "Hayley!?" Maybe she left me a message. He expected a 'Hi, sorry I left babe. I went to go grocery shopping' or 'hey babe, I saw you sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up so I went to go do some errands', but it was something far worse. To his surprise, it was a breakup text.

My beautiful redhead

Hey, um. I know this is a bad way to say it, but I couldn't say it to your face. I couldn't bare you see you hurt. You see, I haven't been as happy as I was when we were kids. Things back then weren't all about serious trusting, commitment, and bad times. We didn't feel the world could tear us apart. We loved each other without realizing or caring about the consequences we'd have to deal with in the future. What I'm trying to say is...You're not the one. I'm breaking up with you. I'm so sorry. I've also seen the way you looked at Zac, the co owner of that candy shop. Good luck with him. It looks like he'd be a keeper.

As soon as he read it, he threw his phone across the room and cried. He got up and looked under the mattress where he hid the engagement ring. He grabbed the box and laid back on his bed, clutching the box and sobbing. All he could do was cry. He didn't even bother texting back because he was too hurt. He ignored the rest of the notifications he got from Hayley. He eventually got up to take a shower.

Six years. I loved her for six years and she wasn't happy. I was gonna marry the love of my life, and would've ended up getting divorced or she would've probably been to scared to say no and would've been even more unhappy. Where did I go wrong? Have I been too distant? Did I come off too strong. Maybe she was right, we haven't cared about the consequences at all. But what was all that about him liking Zac? I don't like him. Sure he has such a beautiful face and the cutest nose and the little stubble on his face makes him even cuter, and sure he has such an adorable voice and she might be right... I did feel something when talking to him. Ugh, he's probably not even gay. Oh well, one can try... I even did that with Hayley... I'll just finish taking my shower now.

After the shower, Taylor got dressed and checked the time. 6:30. Shit, the shoppe closes at 7. He grabbed his keys from his living room. As he was driving, listening to the radio, his and Hayley's favorite song. He immediately turned off his radio and continued to drive in silence, trying not to cry and letting his thoughts consume him.

6:55. That was the time. He sulked inside and saw Zac cleaning up a bit. Taylor felt that probably aggravated him by coming in, even though he didn't look phased in the slightest. I can do this, I won't cry. I won't cry.... "Hey, you look upset. What's wrong?"  
Zac spoke up. I can't cry. I can't cry, not in front of him. Taylor started crying. I'm so sorry Zac... I'm such a burden. Taylor saw him pull off his apron and come from the counter so fast. Zac came over to embrace him but Taylor could've sworn he saw red on his cheeks. Must be embarrassed, I wouldn't blame him, I mean look at me. I'm a depressed piece of shit that looks like a hot mess.

"Hey, hey, don't cry. You don't have to tell me if you feel uncomfortable. If you need to cool down a bit, I can get you something to snack on and you don't have to pay for it. It's on me." He is honestly the sweetest. His ears turned scarlet. I wish I wasn't such a fuck up. God, where did I go wrong?

Zac came back with his favorite candy, cookies and a bottle of water. I looked up at him and he looked so sad. Look at what I do, I fucking hurt people by even being around them. I'm a mistake... Why do I even try?

"I... Um, Hayley and I... We broke up." He spoke quietly. He looks surprised.

"But you guys were the perfect couple..." Zac responded. Yeah, I don't know what happened...

"I know, I don't know what I did wrong. Yesterday, we were so close, well at least it felt like we were. Then today, she didn't feel that I was the one... It sucks because... I-" Taylor sobbed. He felt so depressed. Zac rubbed up and down on his back, hoping that will put him at ease. "I was gonna...propose to her..." Taylor said hoarsely.

Zac looked into his eyes. "Were you really?" Taylor could've sworn he saw pain shoot across his face. "I'm so, so, so, so sorry." Taylor just hugged him with thinking. He was ever so grateful for him.

"Thank you," Taylor muffled him Zac's shirt. "Thank you so much, you're the best."

"I'm really not..." Zac responds. "I just saw you were upset and I wanted to help. I couldn't stand to see you cry..." He continued. Taylor unlatched his arms from Zac and put a hand on his shoulder.

"And that's what makes you the best. I should go, it's past closing and I know you have to help your brother with locking up the shop." Taylor says. He was right, Zac did need to help out. "I suppose I'll come back tomorrow, see you then?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, until tomorrow." Zac giggles.

As Taylor walks out, he looks back at Zac and waves with a small smile. Zac waves back. As soon as he walks out, he starts to blush. He's cute, really cute... Taylor thought. Too bad he's not gay.

On the drive back home, he had gotten a call from Hayley. His breath hitched. I'm gonna pick it up. And that he did. "H-hello?" He answered.

"Hey Taylor... I'm really sorry I couldn't tell you in person. I didn't know how to handle seeing you upset about it. You know I'll always love you. Just not the same way I have before." Hayley said.

"Y-yeah... No, I totally get it..." Taylor sniffled. He was crying. "Shit, Taylor, please don't cry. I'm so so sorry I hurt you. I really am. I hope you feel better about the situation. I also hope we could still be friends?" Hayley spoke up.

"Uh, I don't know Hayley, I'll have to heal before we can even become friends. And when are you coming to get your stuff? At least let me prepare for that..."

"Um, maybe tomorrow at 9? And I understand. I don't know why I came off so strong. I'll see you tomorrow then maybe. Bye Taylor." She sounded hurt but that was to the least of Taylor's worries.

"Bye Hayley." He hung up. As he drove back home, all he thought about tomorrow's events. He wasn't gonna lie, he was fucking terrified. He was scared what Hayley was gonna try to do to talk to him. But at the same time he gets to see Zac. Oh how he wishes Zac would be his. To hold his hand, take him on dates, kiss him, and possibly get married. He was in love with a guy that didn't love him back. Fuck.


	5. Sugarcoated Encounters

Taylor wakes up at 8:30 and goes to take a shower so he doesn't look like a depressed piece of shit. By the time he pops out it's 8:40. _I should wear something nice when going the shoppe. Hmm, maybe this red plaid shirt with black skinny jeans, nope. Wait, I should just wear light grey sweatpants with a black T-shirt. Yeah, that works_. 8:50. He's sitting on the couch, watching TV, waiting for Hayley to come and get her stuff and go. **Knock knock knock**. _Oh shit, Hayley's here..._ Taylor got up to answer the door. "Who is it?" He asked. "It's Hayley." She sounded upset though. Nonetheless, he opened the door.

"Hey, um Taylor. I'm gonna stay with Lindsey for a while so I'm gonna grab my stuff and just head out because she's waiting on me." Hayley said.

"Do you need any money or anything? I can get you some foo-"

"Dude, I don't need your help. I can survive on my own. I got some money. I can go get food. I'm just coming to get my stuff and go." Hayley interrupted. Taylor sat back on the couch and just stayed silent. He didn't even bother trying to argue with her just because he wanted to help her out. He decides to check his social media platforms and sees his and Hayley's break up blowup everywhere. Everyone's confused. Many think it was Taylor's fault and others think it was Hayley's fault. _Ugh, I really hate being famous sometimes..._ "Hey, Hayley? Did you know about our breakup blowing up?" Taylor spoke up to ask. Hayley came back to the living with most of her stuff and sat down. "Did me not wanted your friend yet upset you, or this?"

"Mainly the breakup thing, people take news and blow it out of proportion. I definitely don't hate you, if anything I love you. Just not the same. When will people understand that when you break up with someone, that doesn't mean it was anyone's fault and that you don't hate the person." Hayley was so upset, she was close to crying. Taylor hugged her.

"You know what, fuck them. You find the one and I'll fine mine." Taylor says. Hayley giggles.

"I think you've already found the one." Hayley says.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Taylor asked. _She doesn't mean Zac does she? He's not even gay. And if he was why would he like somebody just like me?_

"I mean, I assumed you were attracted to him." Hayley answers. Taylor's face turned completely red.

"I'm not- I mean, I am-Not saying that he's not attractive- I mean..." Taylor was completely flustered. He could believe what he was saying. "I do like him a lot. I just don't know what to say to him. I really want him to like me but I don't even know if he's gay or not. Even he was gay, why would he like me? I don't look good anyway. I'll just face the facts, I'll never get with him."

"Dude, stop it. You are the most attractive person I know. And I'm pretty sure that Zac likes you. Did you not hear him stuttering two days ago?" Hayley argued.

"I mean, I don't know Hayley. I would know it if I see it." He argues back. Now he knew Hayley was persistent but he also knew she had to go soon.

"I'd keep packing if I were you. Remember Lindsey is waiting for you." He smirked. Hayley growled.

"I'll get you back soon enough York. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow."

Taylor soon got up and grabbed his keys. He wanted to see of Zac was attracted to him. He really needs to know. Later, he arrived to the shop to see a smiling Zac. Zac smirked at him and Taylor gulped. "Hey Taylor, what can I get you?"

"I actually came to talk to you." He responds. See before this, Zac was mentally preparing to talk to Taylor confidently and to try to get his number so they could talk some more.

"Yeah sure. No one's really here anyway." Zac responded. When he saw Taylor in his sweatpants, he blushed furiously and got hard. _Shit, why'd he have to wear sweatpants?_ At this point Zac was freaking out. But Taylor walked over to the booth they sat at yesterday. _Thank God we're sitting down, now if he doesn't sit by me, I'll be okay._ Taylor sit right next to him. _Shit..._

"I wanted to see if you maybe wanted to be friends? You seem really cool." Taylor said. _Damn, I knew he wasn't into me. But it could get me closer to him._

"Oh yeah, for sure." Zac responds. The two exchanged their numbers and talked for a little bit before Zac went back on his shift and Taylor stayed the whole time. But what they both didn't realize, Josh was watching them the whole time and he smirked. He couldn't wait to see the terror of his brother's face once he found out who his crush was. Come to think about it, he didn't know he liked dudes. This is definitely something he needs to confront to him about. They both made a promise since they were kids to tell each other everything. And that meant everything. Oh how he couldn't wait for their shifts to be over.

Soon neared the end of their shift and Taylor left about ten minutes ago. Zac finish cleaning up and was waiting for his brother to come out of the bathroom. Soon enough, he did. "Okay, ready to lock up the shoppe?" Zac asks. "Yeah, let's hurry up. I wanna go home, I'm so tired." Josh answers. They lock up the shoppe and get the car.

As they're driving home, Josh decides to ask about Taylor. "So what's up with you and Taylor lately?" Zac blushed.

"We're friends, why do you ask?" "Well I noticed that he's been in the shoppe a lot longer than usual today. What did you two do all this time?"

"We just talked a lot. Like Cake vs. Pie and Burritos vs Tacos. A lot of silly stuff like that." Zac giggled. Taylor is really cute.

"Oh, cool. By the way, I've meaning to ask, who was your crush? Cause you said it wasn't Kate but you didn't confirm it was Hayley either." Josh was pushing it, but he didn't care. He wanted to know if he was going to tell him the truth.

"I, um... Okay, please don't hate me but I think I might be gay... I didn't want to tell you cause I didn't want you to be disappointed or to make me quit working at the shoppe. I really, really like Taylor. God, he's the best. Just being around him makes me so happy. He's gorgeous. And he-" Zac smiled.

"Okay, okay. I get it, you really love Taylor. But never think I will hate you over your sexuality, I love you too much man. And to kick you out of the shoppe would be the worst mistake I would ever make." Josh reassured.

"Thank you, that means a lot coming from you."

"No problem, we're here by the way." Josh said as he parked the car and unlocked the door. As Zac was about to go to his room, Josh speaks up again. "

Oh yeah and I saw you get a boner, very unprofessional." Zac gasped. Josh snorted.

"Goodnight brother, try not get any wet dreeeeaaaaaams, you have work tomorrow. Love you!" He teases. Now Zac won't be able sleep without thinking about Taylor. Just great.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda such at smut so be prepared for that I guess...


End file.
